Scaredy Ghost
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Perlahan, puzzle kenangan Sasuke mulai tersusun. Mungkin belum terlambat, atau mungkin ia memang terlalu lambat sehingga memaksa dia menunggu/Tenang saja, aku akan selalu jadi teman cadanganmu/Warning : AU, shonen ai, maybe typo (s), maybe OOC, Don't like? JUST read n review please...
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supernatural, Friendship, Romance, Humor

WARNING : Shonen ai, maybe OOC, maybe typo (s), ga-je,

Kado special buat adiknya tunanganku yang hari ini ulang tahun. Otanjoubi Omedeto Sasuke-kun…jadilah adik ipar yang baik kekekeke tapi yah, fic ini gak ada ultah nya Sasuke sih, tapi intinya peran utamanya si Sasuke. Maaf deh…

Summary : Aku tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal yang bersifat tahayul, terutama hantu. Hantu itu tidak ada, hanya sebuah karangan cerita untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak kalau mereka tidak mau menuruti ucapan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Scaredy Ghost

.

.

.

Hari itu tanggal 10 October, daun-daun kering tengah berguguran, udara cukup sejuk dengan beberapa titik awan mendung di angkasa. Seorang bocah bersurai sepekat malam baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, SMU Konoha, dan dari emblem di kerah lehernya, bisa diketahui kalau dia masih berada di tahun pertama. Sebuah mobil sudah menjemputnya di depan gerbang, tapi ia tak mempedulikannya.

"Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan. Kutelfon nanti kalau aku sudah mau pulang," ucapnya sambil lalu.

Ia berjalan dengan tatapan lurus, atau lebih tepatnya tatapan kosong, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan ia menulikan diri dari jeritan-jeritan yang ia dapatkan sepanjang jalan.

"Kyaaa…Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Ah, tampan sekali. Sikap dinginnya juga keren…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, sendirian saja?"

Ya, namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ia seolah tak memiliki nama itu karena ia sama sekali tak memberi reaksi saat para gadis meneriakkan namanya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya melewati distrik yang cukup ramai hingga matanya teralihkan oleh sebuah toko kue. Banyak sekali kue-kue cantik terpajang di etalase toko, dan yang Sasuke herankan adalah fakta bahwa ia sekarang berhenti di depan toko itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis, juga tak tertarik untuk sekadar melihatnya, tapi kenapa kali ini ia malah berdiri di depan toko makanan manis itu?

"Selamat datang, silahkan masuk," ucap seorang pelayan gara-gara Sasuke terus mematung di sana. Daripada malu, Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke toko itu dan membeli sepotong _cake_ ukuran sedang yang ia sendiri tak tau mau diapakan nanti. Ah, mungkin ia akan memberikannya pada _aniki_-nya, _aniki_-nya kan menyukai makanan manis, walau Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin apa _aniki_ nya mau memakan kue itu. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini mulai memasuki komplek perumahan, jalanannya tidak seramai tadi. Ia tidak tahu mau kemana, hanya mengikuti langkah kaki saja. Toh kalau dia tersesat dia tinggal menelfon _driver_ nya saja. Hingga di salah satu sudut jalan, sesosok makhluk berwarna orange menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke mengernyit sesaat sebelum mengikuti makhluk berkaki empat tersebut. Sasuke terus mengikutinya, bahkan saat makhluk itu berlari ke arah bukit. Terhenti sejenak, menatap bukit itu. Sasuke dengar kalau dulu di bukit itu ada rumah seorang keluarga kaya, tapi seluruh keluarganya terbunuh karena kebakaran, dan bukit itu kini tak dijamah oleh siapapun karena bukit tersebut masih milik clan keluarga itu, dan tampaknya tidak ada anggota clan lain yang mengurusi lahan itu sejak kebakaran yang terjadi.

Kesrek!

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat melihat rubah yang dikejarnya menerobos semak, memasuki hutan lebih dalam, Sasuke terus mengikutinya, hingga rubah itu berhenti berlari dan menoleh menatap Sasuke. Sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi hewan mungil itu, Sasuke mendekatinya pelan-pelan, tapi rubah itu tak menjauh bahkan saat Sasuke mengelusnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mencoba meraih rubah itu ke dalam gendongannya, lagi, rubah itu tak memberontak. Sasuke berdiri, masih mengelus rubah itu, berpikir untuk memeliharanya saat ia menatap ke depan dan baru menyadari kalau kini ia berada di depan sebuah rumah megah, hanya saja rumah itu sudah tertutup akar-akar, dedaunan dan tanaman rambat. Bangunannya juga sudah gosong dan sudah tidak utuh di beberapa bagian. Benar-benar seperti rumah hantu.

"Ah," Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat rubah itu turun dari dekapannya dan berlari menuju rumah itu, berhenti di depan pintu. Sambil menatap rumah itu, Sasuke menghampiri si rubah.

"Kau mau masuk kesana?" tanya Sasuke meski sudah tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun. "Baiklah," lanjutnya lalu memegang knop pintu, mendorongnya hingga pintunya terbuka dengan suara berderit, sedikit susah memang, mengingat banyaknya sulur-sulur yang merambat di pintu. Rubah itu kembali berlari, memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam. Sasuke mematung sejenak, menatap rumah bagian dalam begitu gelap dan lembab, hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang bisa masuk akibat terhalang semak dan pohon yang tumbuh di rumah itu, benar-benar habitat untuk hantu. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, dia tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal yang bersifat tahayul. Baginya, hantu itu Cuma isapan jempol. Sasuke pun melangkah memasuki rumah itu.

Graakk!

Sasuke sedikit terkesiap mendengar suara bergelotak, ia menatap sekeliling, tidak ada apapun. Ah, mungkin suara dahan pohon, pikir Sasuke dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini sedikit lebih cepat. Ia berbelok, memasuki beberapa ruangan dan melihat rubah itu menyelinap masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang hanya sedikit terbuka. Sasuke meraih knop pintu ruangan yang dimasuki rubah itu, lalu mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka cukup lebar untuknya lewat. Begitu masuk, Sasuke menatap sekeliling, ruangan itu hampir hancur sebagian, salah satu temboknya hanya tinggal setengah dengan bingkai jendela yang masih terpasang di sana meski bagian atasnya sudah tidak ada. Sebagian atapnya sudah runtuh, dan di sebagian yang lain hampir seluruh permukaan tembok dan lantai sudah tertutup lumut dan tanaman rambat.

Kesrek!

Sasuke melihat rubah itu menunju ke salah satu sudut ruangan, tertutup semak sehingga Sasuke harus melangkah maju untuk melihat apa yang rubah itu lakukan. Dan…sesaat kemudian mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Bukan, bukan karena kini rubah itu kini bergelung bersama induk dan ketiga saudaranya, tapi karena makhluk semi-transparan itu. Ya, semi-transparan, karena Sasuke bisa melihat rubah tadi meski rubah itu berada di balik tubuh putih yang kini tengah berjongkok mengambang dan mengelus rubah-rubah itu dengan tangan transparannya. Sasuke mundur selangkah, menginjak ranting yang membuat keberadaannya disadari. Makhluk transparan itu menoleh, menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke dengan mata sapphire biru cemerlangnya yang sayangnya juga semi-transparan.

"Hantu," ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar dan tentu saja dengan nada datar.

Hening sejenak, hingga wajah makhluk ransparan itu berubah horror dan langsung berteriak.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa! Hantu?! Hantu?! Mana? Mana?" panic makhluk itu sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sasuke sweatdrop. "Woi! Dimana hantunya?" tegas makhluk itu dengan tampang ketakutan dan menghampiri Sasuke, mengambang tentunya. "Ja-jangan coba-coba menakutiku ya, Teme!"

Sasuke masih _speechless_. Dia baru tahu kalau tingkat kebodohan hantu bisa mencapai tahap akut.

"_Dobe_!" maki Sasuke datar dan berjalan menembus makhluk itu, menghampiri rubah-nya.

Hening, Sasuke heran dan menoleh ke arah makhluk transparan itu yang kini menoleh masih dengan tampang ketakutan.

"K-k-k-k-kau…ba-baru saja-…berja-jalan…menembusku…?"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Gyaaaaaa! Ternyata hantunya kau—…"

"Kau hantunya, bego!" potong Sasuke kesal.

"Eeeeehhhhhh?" hantu itu masih histeris. "Jangan seenaknya. Kalau aku hantu kakiku pasti tidak menyentuh ta—…" dan dia terdiam begitu melihat kedua kaki transparannya yang memang melayang, iapun kembali berteriak histeris.

"_Urusai yo_," kesal Sasuke yang mungkin tak didengarkan. Dia berjongkok dan kembali membelai lembut bulu si rubah.

"Eh, ta-ta-tapi…ma-ma-masa aku hantu?" hantu itu menghampiri Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "_Ne_, _Teme_, masa aku hantu?"

"Tch! Ingat-ingat saja kapan kau mati," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Eh?"

Hening. Sasuke melirik hantu itu yang tampak tak bisa merespon. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu menggendong satu rubah dan membawanya duduk di jendela yang bagian atasnya sudah tidak ada itu.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat cara matimu?" tanyanya.

Hantu itu mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku Cuma tahu kalau tadi aku melihat rubah dan mengikutinya, lalu kau muncul dan berkata ada hantu."

Terdiam sejenak, menatap hantu itu. "Apa mungkin kau dulunya tinggal di rumah ini dan mati saat kebakaran terjadi?"

"Mana aku tahu," jawabnya dan melayang mendekati Sasuke, duduk di sampingnya walaupun dia cengok sendiri saat ia menembus tembok yang didudukinya.

"Namanu?" tanya Sasuke, ingin memastikan apa bocah itu memang anggota clan yang dulunya mendiami rumah ini.

"Aku mana ingat. Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Tch!"

"Apanya yang 'tch!' _Teme_!"

"Kalau begitu namamu _Dobe_. Namikaze _Dobe_"

"Huh? Jangan seenaknya memanggil Teme! Eh, Namikaze?"

"Itu nama clan yang dulu tinggal di tempat ini. Siapa tahu dulunya kau salah satu dari mereka."

"Kan tidak tahu juga Teme, bagaimana kalau aku bukan dari clan itu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghantui rumah ini _Dobe_?"

"Argh! Aku tidak menghantuinya," ia mengacak rambut blonde-semi-transparannya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa di sini."

"Che," Sasuke kembali focus pada rubahnya. Rubah itu mengendus ke arah tas Sasuke. "Ah, kau mau makan?" tanyanya lalu mengambil _cake_ yang tadi dibelinya. Tidak yakin sih apa rubah itu mau memakannya atau tidak, tapi _cake_ itu ada _strawberry_ nya, setidaknya rubah bisa memakan _berry_ menurut yang Sasuke baca di buku.

"Waaaah, cake. Kelihatannya enak, aku mau dong Teme," ucap hantu itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Makan saja kalau mau."

"Horeee…" cengir si hantu dan meraih cake di tangan Sasuke. Tembus, tentu saja, dan membuatnya kini pundung di pojokan sementara Sasuke memberi makan rubahnya dengan tenang.

Cukup lama Sasuke berada di rumah tua itu bersama si hantu dan rubah di pelukannya, hingga matahari semakin condong ke barat dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Sasuke sambil memasuki rumah.

"_Okaeri_," sambut seseorang. "Darimana saja sampai sesore ini?" ia mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Tch! Itachi-_niisan_, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan _aniki_-nya itu yang malah membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"_Nani_, _nani_? Apa _otouto_-ku ini sudah punya pacar?" goda Itachi.

"Ghh…_urusai yo_," manyun Sasuke dan melangkah menuju tangga.

"Ah, Sasuke. Tadi Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang akan kesini. Katanya untuk membahas olimp—…"

"_Haik_," potong Sasuke. Iya tidak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutannya. "Cih, paling dia datang untuk menemuimu," gerutu Sasuke setelah masuk kamar.

Sekitar pukul 08.00 p.m. bell pintu berbunyi. Saat itu Sasuke dan Itachi tengah berada di ruang tengah, Sasuke menonton TV sementara Itachi sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Karena melihat _aniki_-nya tengah serius, Sasuke melangkah untuk membukakan pintu walaupun sebenarnya enggan.

Sasuke membuka pintu, mematung sedetik, lalu kembali membanting pintu itu. Itachi yang mendengar itu mengernyit dan segera menghampiri.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa ditutup lagi?" tanya Itachi seraya membuka pintu. Di depan pintu seorang pria bersurai perak dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya tengah berdiri. "Ini kan Kakashi-_sensei_, Sasuke. Kenapa malah ditutup lagi dan bukannya dipersilahkan masuk?"

"_Konbawa_," sapa Kakashi.

Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab, pasalnya bukan Kakashi yang membuatnya tadi kembali membanting pintu, melainkan sosok transparan yang melayang di samping Kakashi. Tanpa kata, Sasuke langsung bergegegas ke dapur tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi bingung dari Itachi dan Kakashi, ia membuka pintu lemari dapur dan mengambil setoples garam dari sana. Ia berbalik dan nyaris berteriak saat makhluk transparan itu sudah ada tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau menghantuiku ya!" kesal Sasuke, siap melemparkan garam di tangannya. _Well_, mitos mengatakan kalau hantu takut garam. Sasuke tidak percaya pada mitos, tapi karena hal mitos seperti hantu yang tidak dipercayai Sasuke kini muncul di hadapannya, jadi Sasuke merasa apa yang salah untuk mempercayai mitos lainnya?

"Bukan begitu Teme, aku takut berada di rumah itu sendirian. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada hantu?"

"Kau hantunya, Dobe!" Sasuke meletakkan kembali garam dapurnya setelah merasa kalau hantu di depannya ini tidak menunjukkan rasa takut kepada garam, melainkan takut kepada hantu yang notabene dirinya sendiri.

"Ne ne, Teme, biarkan aku menginap malam ini ya…ya…ya…pliss…"

Sasuke Cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengarkan permintaan aneh dari seorang hantu. "Tch! Terserah. Asal jangan merasuki siapapun!" dengus Sasuke lalu melangkah keluar dari dapur, melewati ruang tengah dimana Itachi—…Sasuke terbelalak dan terpaksa mematung saat melihat _sensei_-nya tengah mencium Itachi. Sasuke menggeram, tangannya terkepal erat, lalu dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan dia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Sasuke—…" terdengar Itachi memanggil dan langkahnya mengejar, tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti, ia malah mempercepat langkahnya lalu memasuki kamar sambil membanting pintu, menguncinya, dan barulah ia membanting bokongnya di tepian ranjang.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

"_Ano_…Sasuke?" si hantu menerobos masuk lewat pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup. "Kau ya—…"

"_Urusai, Dobe_!" potong Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruangan sebelah. Kamar Sasuke bisa dikatakan terdiri dari dua ruangan yang hanya dipisahkan oleh lorong tak berpintu. Sasuke menuju ruang yang satunya, menghampiri jendela besar di sana lalu duduk di ambangnya, menikmati sejuknya angin malam, berharap dapat sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya.

"_Ano sa_, apa Sasuke menyukai sensei berambut perak itu?" tanya si hantu hati-hati. Sasuke Cuma melirik tajam, lalu menyambar rubik yang ada di meja, kembali ke jendela dan mulai mengacak-acak rubik itu. "Hng…ye-yeah, mungkin aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. _Well_, memang tidak mudah…err…maksudku…argh! Aku hanya berusaha untuk mengobrol!" ucap si hantu.

"Belum ada satu tahun," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" bingung si hantu.

"Aku masuk SMU belum ada satu tahun, jadi baru selama itu juga aku mengenal dan mulai menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_. Dan mereka sudah jadian bahkan jauh sebelum itu."

"…" hantu itu hanya bisa diam. Tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Yeah, aku tahu aku bodoh. Tapi tetap saja kan…" Sasuke melemparkan rubiknya yang sudah kembali tersusun rapi ke ranjang. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke melirik hantu itu yang masih menatapnya."Argh! aku tahu _nii-san_ tidak salah! Tapi aku tidak bisa kan sekarang keluar kamar dan langsung tersenyum dan berkata aku memaafkannya?! Maksudku, dia bersama orang yang kusukai dan—…dan…"

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan apapun," si hantu angkat tangan.

"Tapi matamu mengatakan kalau kau menyalahkanku!"

"Hei! Mataku juga tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Hoi! Kau cari mati ya?"

"Katamu aku hantu. Mana bisa mati!"

"Aku bisa membunuhmu dua kali, _Dobe_!"

"Huh? Siapa yang kau panggil _Dobe_? Dasar _Baka Teme_!"

"_Urusai Dobe_!"

"_Urusai Teme_!"

"_Dobe_!"

"_Teme_!"

"…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sasuke memakai sepatu nya lalu keluar kamar.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengikutiku ke sekolah juga?" kesal Sasuke pada benda transparan yang melayang di sampingnya.

"He? Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab si benda yang diidentifikasi sebagai hantu.

"Tch!" Sasuke melangkah ke tangga.

"Habisnya Cuma Sasuke yang bisa melihatku. Aku tidak punya teman lain," si hantu mengikuti, tapi terbangnya (?) terhenti saat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di tangga, menatap ke lantai satu di mana Itachi tengah berjalan menuju pintu dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Tapi tidak terlihat kalau itu jenis bunga yang akan diberikan pada orang yang dicintai.

"He? Apa dia mau menjenguk orang sakit, Teme?" tanya si hantu.

"Che, mana kutahu. Sudah setahun ini dia selalu membawa bunga itu entah kemana pada tanggal 10 tiap bulannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi bukannya tanggal 10 nya kemarin?"

Sasuke Cuma mengangkat pundak lalu melanjutkan langkah keluar rumah, menghampiri _driver_ yang biasa mengantarnya ke sekolah.

"Sasuke-_sama_, saya harus mengantar Itachi-_sama_ juga setelah mengantar Anda ke sekolah. Bisakah Anda menunggu sebentar, Itachi-_sama_ bilang sedang menerima telfon," ucap si _driver_.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tak suka, lalu batal membuka pintu mobil. "Aku naik kereta saja," ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"A-apa? Kereta? Tapi Sasuke-_sama_, Itachi-_sama_ melarang Anda untuk—…"

"_Urusai_," kesal Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne~ _Teme_, apa kau ya—…"

"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan _Dobe_!" potong Sasuke yang membuat si hantu hanya bisa bungkam dan melayang mengikuti langkah cepat Sasuke.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi beberapaa saat kemudian setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telefon.

"A-ano…Itachi-_sama_…Sasuke-_sama_…"

Dan Itachi terbelalak begitu mendengar penuturan _driver_-nya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Stasiun tak begitu jauh dari rumah Sasuke, hanya 10 menit jalan kaki. Dari luar, Sasuke bisa melihat kalau suasana stasiun cukup ramai, tentu saja karena ini jam orang-orang pergi ke tempat berktifitasnya. Sasuke melngkah sambal menatap orang-orang berlalulalang di stasiun, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan peron masuk, rasa tidak nyaman itu kembali menghantuinya. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" pertanyaan si hantu membawa Sasuke ke alam sadar. "Kau pucat, sebaiknya kita kembali saja. Tidak apa kan semobil dengan _aniki_-mu?"

"Tch! _Urusai Dobe_!" Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki stasiun.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau tidak terbiasa naik kereta. Sebaiknya kau kembali saja…"

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak ingin aku naik kereta sih?!" kesal Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu Teme, aku cu—…"

"Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak terbiasa naik kereta? Kau kan baru mengenalku kemarin."

Si hantu bungkam untuk beberapa saat. "A—…etto, karena…Sasuke diantar jemput, jadi kukira kau tidak biasa naik kereta."

Sasuke Cuma menatap dalam diam, lalu kembali memalingkan pandangannya. Ia kini berdiri di belakang garis, menunggu kereta yang akan dinaikinya. Kembali, suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di stasiun membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke…ayo kembali saja…Sasuke…" rengek si hantu, tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan, atau lebih tepatnya…tak bisa mendengarkannya lagi. Kepala Sasuke entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa kosong, suara langkah-langkah kaki yang didengarnya kini terdengar menggema, seoalah berlari-lari di dalam rongga kepala Sasuke, dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang itu menjadi siluet kabur yang berjalan begitu cepat di penglihatan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…ayo pergi dari sini Sasuke…Sasuke…" suara itu terdengar, namun begitu kecil, begitu menggaung, hingga indra pendengar Sasuke tak mempedulikannya.

Sasuke terus mematung, tanpa sadar keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, mendampingi onyx hitam nya yang entah kenapa kini terbelalak. Bibir pucatnya kini bergetar pelan, terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tertutup lagi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Nadi nya terasa membeku, seolah darah yang ada di tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi es, dan dia tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yng begitu keras menggema di telingannya. Suara kereta api mendekat.

"Sasuke…! Ayo pergi Sasuke…! Sasuke!"

Suara kereta itu begitu keras, tidak hanya itu, setiap detik suara itu semakin keras, mengguncang gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Aa—…" Sasuke tak dapat mengucapkan apapun dengan bibirnya yang gemetar. "…aak—…" dan sebelum ia menjerit, sebuah tangan langsung mendekap tubuhnya, menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan sebuah telapak tangan mendekap belakang kepalanya, menyandarkannya pada sebuah dada bidang yang sedikitnya membuat Sasuke merasa aman saat suara kereta melaju terdengar begitu keras dari belakang tubuhnya kini.

"Haah…haah—…" Sasuke terengah, matanya masih terbelalak lebar dengan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Ia masih belum bergerak dari dekapan orang yang kini menyembunyikan wajah Sasuke di dadanya itu.

"_Daijobu_…_Daijobu_…" suara itu begitu menenangkan Sasuke, dan ia merasa nyaman dengan belaian di rambutnya yang tengah mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sasuke…kau tidak apa-apa? Sasuke…" suara si hantu membawa Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata dimana suara kereta tadi tak lagi didengarnya. Sasuke segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan orang itu, menatapnya, tapi lalu menatap benci begitu melihat wajah aniki-nya. Tanpa kata, Sasuke melangkah cepat meninggalkan stasiun tanpa memedulikan panggilan aniki-nya.

"Sasuke…Sasuke—…"

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

Niatnya Cuma dua chapter, pan edisi ultah kekekeke (padahal maunya satu chapter tp kepanjangan ternyata –d-)

RnR please…


	2. Chapter 2

Copy Right : Masashi Kishimoto

Hahaha update setelah sebulan sehari ulang tahun Sasuke #dibunuh masal# maaf soal itu #bungkuk-bungkuk. Maybe banyak typo (s), gomen, juga OOC

Ah, makasih banyak yang udah review : dhearagil, Claire Farron IS My savior, YumeYuumei CrystalFlee, Bebhe-Chan, The Servant of Lucifer, RaFa LLight S.N, akira yamada, Kawaii Aozora, and uchihaenji935. Terus buat :

#Yuchan : makasih banyak, semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan makasih banyak read reviewnya…

.

.

.

Scaredy Ghost

.

.

.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" sosok semi-transparan itu melayang mengikuti langkah cepat pemuda raven yang kini tengah mengacuhkannya. "Sasuke…tunggu! Kau mau kemana? Apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Itachi-_nii_ begitu saja? Dia kan su—…"

"_Urusai Dobe_!" dengus Sasuke dan menghentikan langkahnya di tepi jalan. Ia berniat pergi ke sekolah menggunakan taxi saja.

"_Demo_, Sasuke—…"

"Yo, Sasuke," sebuah sapaan membuat Sasuke dan hantu itu menoleh. Tapi yeah, pasti orang itu tak dapat melihat si hantu.

"Shikamaru," ujar Sasuke. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku salah turun di stasiun ini," cengir cowok bersurai hitam berkuncir nanas itu. "Dan…kurasa aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu di sini. Uangku habis. Aku tidak bisa naik bus atau taxi lagi ke sekolah. Pinjami aku ya…hehe, atau aku nebeng deh, kau biasanya diantar kan?" cerocosnya panjang.

"Aku sedang tidak bersama _driver_ ku. Tapi kurasa kita bisa naik tax—…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat beberapa cowok menghampiri mereka.

"Wah wah, murid SMU Konoha nih. bagi duit dong. Sekolah di SMU elite macam itu kalian pasti orang kaya kan?" ucap salah satunya.

"Ow, kurasa ini buruk," bisik Shikamaru.

"Apanya? Kita bisa saja menghajar mereka," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Yeah, pastinya bisa. Tapi kalau sekolah sampai tahu kita terlibat perkelahian, kita bakal dikeluarkan."

"Jadi maksudmu kita minta ampun pada mereka dan memohon untuk dilepaskan? Yang benar saja."

"Y-ya…setidaknya…" Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hoi, berhenti berbisik bodoh. Cepat serahkan uang kalian," salah satu cowok maju ke hadapan Shikamaru dan menarik kerah seragamnya.

"Wow wow, kita bisa sele—…" belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, cowok yang mengancamnya itu kini sudah tersungkur ke jalanan.

"Pergi dari hadapanku kalau masih ingin hidup," ancam Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal.

"Sa-Sasuke…apa yang kau lakukan? Temanmu bilng kalau sampai ketahuan berkelahi, kau akan dikeluarkan!" si hantu coba memperingatkan.

"Che, boleh juga kau," cowok yang tadi ditonjok Sasuke kembali bangkit, lalu menyerang Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersama teman-temannya. Shikamaru yang tadinya bersikeras tidak berkelahi, akhirnya terpaksa melayani mereka demi membela diri. Meski ia dan Sasuke hanya dua orang, tapi mereka berhasil menghajar lawannya hingga babak belur. Mereka tampak sudah mau menyerah dan berniat mundur, tapi Sasuke yang sedang kesal, masih memegang kerah baju cowok yang pertama ditonjoknya meski sudah babak belur.

"Brengsek! Aku akan melaporkan ini ke pihak sekolahmu!" ancam si cowok.

"Oya? Aku tidak yakin mayat bisa bicara," jawab Sasuke dingin yang sontak membuat Shikamaru dan bajingan-bajingan tadi terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan si hantu, tapi ia tidak yakin Sasuke bisa melakukannya, hingga ia melihat seringaian Sasuke dan matanya yang melirik ke arah jalanan dimana sebuak truk besar terlihat melaju ke arah mereka.

"Sa—Sasuke…kau…tidak bermaksud…melakukannya kan…?" ujar si hantu. "Sasuke…Sasuke…!" ia menjerit saat Sasuke menyeret tubuh di genggamannya lalu mendorongnya ke jalan tepat dimana truk itu melintas.

"SASUKEE!"

BBRRRRRAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

Tepat sebelum tubuh cowok itu tertabrak, seseorang mendorongnya kembali ke tepian jalan, tapi hasilnya, pundak orang itu sempat tertubruk badan truk karena tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar.

"…I—Itachi…nii-_san_…" ujar si hantu menatap aniki Sasuke yang kini sebagian tubuhnya bersimbah darah.

Truk itu berhenti setelah mencoba mengerem sebisanya, si sopir truk langsung menghampiri Itachi dengan panik, menanyakan keadaannya, tapi sepertinya Itachi tidak peduli. Ia tampak menatap Sasuke dalam diam, bahkan tak berkedip, sementara Sasuke tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa.

"K—kau akan lihat akibatnya nanti!" ancam cowok tadi dengan nada ketakutan dan kabur diikuti teman-temannya karena shock.

"A-aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," ucap si sopir truk dan menuntun Itachi memasuki truk nya, tapi meski begitu Sasuke masih sempat melihat kalau Itachi masih menatapnya tajam sampai akhir.

Sasuke masih mematung di sana untuk beberapa waktu, Shikamaru juga tak berani mengusiknya, mungkin hanya suara si hantu yang menjaganya tetap di dunia nyata, meski ia sendiri tak begitu memperhatikannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian barulah Sasuke mengambil ranselnya.

"Ayo kita ke sekolah," ucapnya.

"Huh? Kau serius Sasuke! Bukannya kau seharusnya ke rumah sakit?!" ucap Shikamaru. Dan saat itulah pikiran Sasuke sedikit terganggu, karena tiba-tiba saja hantu itu diam, dan ekspresinya bahkan seolah tidak ingin Sasuke ke rumah sakit, bukankah dia sendiri yang dari tadi ribut soal Itachi? Dan sekarang ia sama sekali tak menyuruhnya pergi mengikuti Itachi seperti yang disarankan Shikamaru.

Sasuke tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan langsung menyetop taxi, mau tidak mau, Shikamaru pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak lama saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah, mereka setengah berlari menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka, hingga langkah mereka terhenti saat ketua OSIS menghadang mereka di depan kelas.

"Kalian dipanggil kepala sekolah," ucapnya singkat dan langsung berlalu pergi.

Shikamaru memandang Sasuke yang kini menghela nafas lelah, tapi kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Si hantu masih dengan setia mengikuti langkah Sasuke tanpa Shikamaru lihat, iapun sudah tak seberisik tadi, tapi dilihat dari ekspesinya, Sasuke tahu kalau hantu itu tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedikit terkejut saat melihat cowok yang tadi nyaris Sasuke 'bunuh' sudah ada di sana bersama seorang laki-laki paruh baya, dari jaz yang dikenakannya Sasuke tahu kalau dia kepala sekolah SMU Nukenin. Sementara kepala sekolah mereka duduk tenang di balik mejanya.

"Gila, cepat sekali bajngan itu mengadu," bisik Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Hoo, jadi ini murid SMU Konoha yang terhormat itu. Berani benar berniat membunuh orang, mungkin suatu saat dia akan menjadi criminal hebat," ucap kepala sekolah Nukenin penuh kebencian, sementara di sampingnya bisa Sasuke lihat cowok yang nyaris dibunuhnya itu menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa benar kau tadi berkelahi dengan Musashi-_kun_?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Apanya yang bekelahi! Dia nyaris membunuh putraku!" bentak kepala sekolah Nukenin berang. "Dia harus diberi hukuman seberat-beratnya!"

"Tenang dulu Souchiro-_san_, kita konfirmasi dulu informasi dari keduanya," balas kepala sekolah. "Nah, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Nyaris membunuhnya, hanya saja gagal. Seharusnya dia sudah mati tadi."

"APA! BRENGSEK KAU!"

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan memperburuk keadaan," si hantu mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

"KAU—…"

"Sudahlah Tou-_san_, aku tidak apa-apa kok, asalkan dia mau minta maaf saja aku tidak masalah," seringai Musashi. "Dan kurasa setelah ini kami bisa jadi 'teman baik', iya kan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tahu yang Musashi maksud tentu saja ia akan membuat perhitungan setelah ini meskipun ia minta maaf sekalipun, dan yang jelas Sasuke juga tak berniat untuk meminta maaf.

"Sa-Sasuke…ayo minta maaf…" ucap si hantu. "Aku tahu…mungkin ini jebakan atau apa…tapi, kalau masalah ini terus berlanjut, sekolahmu dengan sekolah mereka, lalu teman-temanmu—…"

"Huh? Aku tidak mau minta maaf pada sampah!" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau katakan! Ayo minta maaf—…"

"Kau! Beraninya!"

"Sampah tetaplah sampah. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku minta maaf atau tidak, mereka akan tetap menjadi sampah."

"'mereka'?" kepala sekolah mengulang kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke Cuma melirik, _well_, tentu saja, mana mungkin bajingan ini menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"KAU! AKU AKAN MENUNTUTMU, AKU AKAN—…" belum sempat kepala sekolah Nukenin menyelesaikan hardikannya, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah diikuti si hantu.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begitu!" si hantu terus berbicara saat Sasuke terus melangkah menyusuri lorong menuju luar gedung sekolah. "Kalau sikapmu—…"

"Urusai Dobe!" bentak Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil memukul loker hingga pintu loker itu melesak ke dalam. "Aku sedang tidak _mood_ mendengar ocehan siapapun!"

"Huh? Tapi kalau begini, kau akan—…"

"Akan apa Dobe! Akan dikejar mereka seumur hidup? Apa peduliku! Aku siap menghadapi mereka!"

"Bukan—…"

"Aku tidak akan berlutut di hadapan mereka! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kata maaf."

Sasu—…"

"Dan k—…"

"KAU AKAN BERAKHIR SENDIRIAN!" bentak si hantu yang sontak membuat Sasuke bungkam. "Kalau begini…kau akan berakhir sendirian lagi Sasuke…" buliran bening menuruni pipi transparan si hantu.

Sasuke mengadu giginya dengan kesal, seolah mengingat bayangan menyakitkan dari kehidupan lampaunya. "Apa pedulimu, Dobe! Jangan bicara apapun mengenai diriku! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu, Sasuke, tapi aku tahu kamu kesepian. Dan aku tahu kau benci itu!"

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke keras, ia menatap hantu itu tajam, hantu itu balas menatapnya, tapi lalu mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

"Sasuke…aku benci kau!"

Sppplllaaasshh!

Lalu detik berikutnya mata Sasuke membola saat onyx nya tak lagi bisa melihat si hantu. Hantu itu seolah lenyap bagaikan air yang pecah di hadapan mata Sasuke, ia tak lagi melihat hantu itu di sekelilingnya, juga tak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Hantu itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu melepasnya kembali. "Sa-Sasuke, aku Cuma bercanda. Tadi aku kelepasan bicara, aku sama sekali tidak membenci—…" ia sadar ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Sasuke…Sasuke…kau dengar aku?"

"Hoi hantu…" ucap Sasuke, hantu itu tersenyum Sasuke mereponnya, tapi ucapan Sasuke kemudian kembali membuatnya membatu. "Jadi kau juga meninggalkanku eh?" Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan tertawa miris. "Kenapa…jadi begini," lirihnya namun menuh penekanan.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Itachi tengah berkutat dengan laptop nya saat Sasuke memasuki mansion, tangan kanannya dan digantungkan dengan perban putih ke pundaknya. 'Tadi kepala sekolah menelfonku," ucapnya tanpa menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya terus melangkah menuju tangga. "Sasuke," panggil Itachi, kali ini Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Menghela nafas, Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya. Sasuke Cuma diam, ia sudah menyiapkan telinga kalau _aniki_-nya mau mengomel, tapi untuk kemudian, seluruh indranya seolah mengejang saat tangan Itachi dengan lembut mendekapnya.

"Jangan berbuat ceroboh lagi…" ujar Itachi lembut.

Sasuke tak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi, ingin rasanya ia membalikkan badan dan memeluk _aniki_-nya itu untuk kemudian menangis sekeras-kerasnya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba nafasnya terasa sesak. Dan ingatan terakhir yang mnghampiri kepalanya adalah saat Itachi memanggil namanya saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk.

.

.

.

"Naruto…"

Mata Itachi membola saat mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir _otouto_-nya yang kini terbaring di ranjang tanpa kesadaran penuh. Matanya masih terpejam erat, namun kepalanya bergerak gelisah sambil terus mengucapkan nama itu. Itachi meraih kepala Sasuke dan membelainya dengan sayang. Perlahan Sasuke berubah tenang, dan beberapa saat kemudian membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Itachi.

Tak menjawab, Sasuke justru mencoba duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Aku kenapa?"

"Asthma mu kambuh, kata dokter sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tak berucap lagi.

"_Say_ Sasuke," ujar Itachi. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Dokter bilang asthma mu kambuh mungkin karena stress. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke tampak mengingat. Apa mungkin konflik di sekolah tadi? Atau…

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?" tanya Itachi setengah menyelidik.

Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan heran pada _aniki_-nya. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi. "_Well_, bukan siapa-siapa, hanya nama random yang kuucapkan," Itachi bangkit. "Istirahatlah," ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ingin sekali hantu itu menanyakannya saat Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Cowok tampan itu bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara atau melihat sosoknya. Ia terus melayang di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, ia ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke, tapi ia takut. Ia takut saat melihat tatapan kosong Sasuke yang tak bisa lagi melihat sosoknya, itu sangat menyakitkan. Jadi dia hanya bisa berdiri disana hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Ya, ke tempat itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Pertanyaan Itachi mengganggu pikiran Sasuke hingga ia tak bisa memejamkan mata sedetikpun. Ia bangkit, menyambar jaketnya dan menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.39 p.m. ia tahu Itachi tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi, apalagi karena kondisinya saat ini. Tapi ia harus pergi, ia merasa ia akan menemukan sesuatu kalau pergi ke tempat tadi pagi. Ya, stasiun.

"Naruto, eh?" lirihnya. Ia lalu mengendap-endap keluar mansion.

"Sasuke-_sama_? Anda mau kemana larut malam begini," cegah _security_-nya yang berpatroli di gerbang mansion.

"Jangan bilang pada Itachi!" ancam Sasuke lalu berlari pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang tadi. Sasuke memelankan larinya saat merasa dadanya kembali sesak, tapi ia tak menghentikan langkahnya menuju stasiun. Ia melangkah menuju peron yang sudah sepi karena sudah larut, suasana termasuk sepi jika dibandingkan pagi tadi pagi. Ia berdiri di tepian peron, menatap garis pembatas di bawahnya untuk beberapa saat hingga ia memutuskan untuk melangkah melewati garis itu. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang saat samar ia mendengar suara kereta, ia menoleh, dan di kejauhan ia dapat melihat lampu kereta yang melaju cepat ke arahnya.

"Hei kau yang disana, cepatlah mundur, sebentar lagi ada kereta," seorang petugas stasiun memperingatkan, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak mendengarkan, matanya terus tertuju pada kereta yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Iya sama sekali tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang seolah berlompatan di dalam tulang rusuknya itu, dan ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Tapi entah bagaimana, di saat kereta sudah begitu dekat dengannya, kakinya bisa bergerak. Ya, bergerak. Hanya saja bergerak maju, ke arah rel kereta. Ia menjatuhkan langkahnya ke lintasa dan…

Ngggoooonnnggg….

Jes…jes…jes…

Kereta melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi, karena tepat di saat terakhir sebelum tubuhnya remuk dihantam kereta, petugas stasiun tadi terjun ke lintasan kereta dan menariknya cepat ke sela-sela di bawah pembatas dengan rel. petugas itu terengah.

"Heh…heh…hoi bocah, kau ingin mati atau apa eh?" ujarnya, ia sudah bersiap mengomel lagi namun batal saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kini terbelalak sempurna.

"Aku ingat…" gumamnya dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingat…semuanya…"

.

.

.

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…"bocah blonde itu berlari sambil menenteng kotak P3K menghampiri bocah bersurai hitam pekat itu yang kini duduk bersandar di bawah jembatan._

"_Hah? Apa Dobe?" jawab Sasuke acuh tanpa menatap sosok yang memanggilnya, ia menatap cahaya matahari sore yang terpantul oleh air sungai._

"_Jangan panggil aku '_Dobe'_! Aku punya nama _Teme_! Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," kesal Naruto dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia membuka kotak P3K yang dibawanya. "Sini, perlihatkan lukamu," ia menarik tangan Sasuke._

"_Apa sih, _Dobe_!" Sasuke menarik tangannya._

"_Kalau tidak diobati nanti infeksi _Teme_!" Naruto memaksa menarik tangan Sasuke lagi lalu mulai membersihkan lukanya. "_Mattaku_, kapan kau akan berhenti berkelahi _Teme_, kalau begini bagaimana kau bisa dapat teman selain aku."_

_Snap!_

_Sasuke langsung merinding dengan wajah sedikit memerah._

"_Huh? Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku ini anti-sosial yang nggak bisa dapat teman huh?"_

"_Yup, itulah yang ingin kukatakan," cengir Naruto._

"Dobe_! Memangnya kau sendiri tidak begitu huh? Anak manja yang bahkan sekolah pun harus _home-private_. Kau pasti Cuma berteman sama boneka Barbie."_

_Gulp!_

"_Te-Teme! Jangan seenaknya mengejek ya! Aku juga ingin ke sekolah umum tauk! Kalau saja kondisi tubuhku—…" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya. "…ahaha, sudahlah, aku harus mengobatimu."_

_Untuk sesaat keduanya diam, Sasuke juga tak berani bilang apa-apa lagi setelah barusan ia yang mengarahkan pembicaraan soal tubuh Naruto yang lemah._

"_Ah, Sasuke," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Kudengar setelah lulus SMP nanti Itachi-_nii_ akan memasukkanmu ke SMU Konoha, SMU _elite_ dan bukannya SMU umum, biar kau nggak berkelahi lagi hahaha,"_

"_Huh? Jangan tertawa di atas penderitaanku Dob—…aw aw," Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat Naruto mengobati luka di sudut bibirnya._

"_Apanya yang penderitaan? Itu kan bagus _Teme_, kau bakal dapat banyak teman. Lalu aku…aku…" Naruto tertunduk dalam tanpa bisa melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Naruto…"_

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja…" Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini berusaha tersenyum tegar. "Kalau kau sudah dapat teman banyak, kau akan tetap berteman denganku kan"_

_Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "_Baaaakka_," ucapnya sembari menyentil dahi Naruto._

"Itte_…ugh, _Teme_! Apaan sih!"_

"_Tentu saja kita akan tetap berteman Dobe. Lagipula tadi kau bilang _aniki_ akan memasukkanku ke SMU Konoha kan? Bukannya SMU itu dekat dengan rumahmu? Kita bisa main kapan saja."_

_Naruto terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum lebar terpampang di wajah manisnya. "Hu um," ia mengangguk dengan antusias._

"_Selain itu…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal._

"_Selain itu?"_

"_Ung…bukan apa-apa."_

_Naruto terdiam, lalu tersenyum jahil. "'Selain itu aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan teman yang lebih baik dari Naruto-_sama_ yang tampan ini," ucap Naruto dengan suara dibuat-buat mirip Sasuke._

"_Huuuuuhhh?" omel Sasuke tapi dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "_Ba-Baka_! Itu tidak mungkin kan! Aku Cuma bilang kalau kau itu bakal jadi teman cadanganku! Besok aku kan pasti punya banyak teman!"_

"_Hahahaha haik haik Sasuke-_sama_, itu artinya kau tidak mau kesepian kalau sampai kau tidak mendapatkan teman di sana kan?"_

"_Siapa yang bilang begitu, _Dobe_!"_

"_Hahaha…"_

"…_!"_

_Pim pim…_

_Suara klakson menarik perhatian mereka, mereka melihat ke atas di mana sebuah limousine sudah terparkir di jalan._

"_Ah, aku sudah dijemput, _Teme_. Aku duluan ya," ucap Naruto seraya bangkit._

"_Hm…hati-hati," balas Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk untuk kemudian melambai pergi. "Well, kurasa aku juga harus pulang," ujar Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi. Ia berjalan melewati jajaran pertokoan yang mulai menyalakan lampu-lampunya karena hari mulai gelap. Saat melewati sebuah toko, Sasuke melihat kalender yang terpajang di sana. Tanggal 10 Oktober. Dan Sasuke langsung terbelalak karenanya._

"_Huh? Ini kan ulang tahunnya Naruto," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Cih! _Ano Dobe_! Dia tidak mengatakan apapun atau mengingatkanku soal ini!" kesalnya. "_Ma_, aku harus membeli sesuatu untuknya, kurasa ini belum terlalu malam,"Sasuke berjalan sepanjang jajaran pertokoan dan melihat-lihat kira-kira apa yang bisa ia beli untuk kado Naruto. Seingatnya, Naruto sangat suka ramen, tapi bukankah akan sangat aneh kalau dia memberikan ramen saat hari ulang tahun seseorang? Jadi ia memutuskan membeli kado yang umum saja, sebuah kue tart. Ia memasuki toko _cake_ dan membeli sebuah tart _strawberry_ ukuran sedang._

"Well, I think this will do_,"ucapnya sembari menatap bungkusan di tangannya. Ia mengambil handphone, berniat menelfon _driver_-nya untuk mengantar ke tempat Naruto. Tapi ia baru sadar kalau HP nya sudah remuk gara-gara berkelahi tadi. "Cih, mungkin aku naik kereta saja," putusnya lalu menuju ke stasiun. Ini pertama kalinya ia naik kendaraan umum macam kereta, tapi sepertinya ia tak mengalami kesulitan. Ia turun di tempat yang tepat dan tinggal berjalan kaki tidak begitu jauh untuk menuju rumah Naruto. Tapi ia terkejut saat di kejauhan melihat warna jingga dari arah rumah Naruto dan asap hitam tebal mengepul dari sana. Sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat itu._

_Begitu tiba di sana, mansion itu tengah terbakar dengan kobaran yang begitu besar. Hanya beberapa orang pelayang yang terlihat selamat dari kobaran itu, dan Sasuke melihat Naruto bersama mereka. Ia segera berlari menghampiri._

"_Naruto," panggilnya._

_Naruto menoleh dan sedikit raut bahagia terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke," balasnya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi…_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_…" Naruto tertunduk, tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke juga hanya bisa diam, dan tanpa sadar, ia sudah meraih Naruto dalam dekapannya._

"Daijobu_…" lirihnya. Naruto mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. "_Ne_, Naruto. Malam ini kau…"Naruto menggeleng sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau ke rumahku," Sasuke menatap beberapa pelayan yang selamat juga. "Mereka juga."_

"_Tapi…aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."_

"_Sama sekali tidak, tapi…"_

"_Tapi…?"_

"_Err…handphone ku hancur dan aku tidak hafal nomor rumah ataupun nomor Itachi-_nii_. Jadi kurasa kita ke tempatku naik kereta saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?"_

_Naruto mengangguk. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju stasiun dengan kedua tangan bertaut, beberapa kali Sasuke mencuri pandang ke wajah sedih Naruto. Sasuke baru ingat akan kue yang dibawanya dan soal ulangtahun Naruto._

"_Ah, tadi aku membeli _cake_," ujar Sasuke._

"_Ha? Aku tidak ingat kau suka makanan manis."_

"Well_, ini untukmu. _Otanjoubi Omedeteo_," Sasuke mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Nanti kita pesta di rumahku."_

_Naruto tersenyum karenanya. "_Arigatou_…"_

_Begitu tiba di stasiun, mereka harus menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat Sasuke, jadi mereka duduk di kursi peron sambil mengobrol sesekali. Hingga perhatian mereka tersita saat di peron seberang seseorang yang tampak mabuk terjatuh ke lintasan kereta. Orang-orang yang ada hanya berteriak histeris tanpa berani turun menolongnya, pasalnya, sebentar lagi kereta melintas._

"_Cih!" decih Sasuke dan bergerak cepat turun ke lintasan kereta._

"_Sasuke—…jangan! Sebentar lagi—…" ucapan Naruto sama sekali tak didengarnya. Sasuke langsung menghampiri pemabuk itu dan memapahnya berdiri, tapi sukup kesulitan karena pria itu bertubuh tambun._

"Kuso_!" kesal Sasuke. Ia memapah pria itu menepi ke pembatas terdekat, kalau mereka berhasil mencapai _space_ di antara rel dengan pembatas itu saja sudah cukup. Tapi Sasuke terbelalak saat menoleh dan baru menyadari kalau jaraknya dengan kereta yang menghampirinya sudah sangat dekat. Tak sempat menghindar, ia hanya bisa menahan nafasnya, hingga sebuah dorongan ia rasakan dan tubuhnya dengan keras terdorong ke _space_ yang ia tuju._

"_Argh!" erangnya karena kepalanya terbentur dengan keras, tapi ia tetap mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia menatap pria yang ditolongnya selamat, tergeletak pingsan di sampingnya. Ia lalu mencari-cari sosok yyang sudah menolongnya, dan matanya terbelalak saat cukup jauh darinya, sekitar beberapa ratus meter, ia melihat sosok blonde tergeletak di tepian rel dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke langsung bergegas mendekati sosok itu._

"_Naru—to…" ucapnya tak percaya. Kedua kaki Naruto telah hilang, mungkin bagian kakinya saja yang tertabrak sehingga tubuhnya terseret beberapa ratus meter sebelum terhempas ke tepian. "Naruto!" Sasuke mempaha tubuh Naruto, tubuh itu bergerak lemah, menatap Sasuke dengan shapphire biru yang setengah tertutup, lalu bibir itu tersenyum_

"_Sa-su-ke…" lirihnya sebelum akhirnya menutup mata._

_Nafas Sasuke tercekat dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Lalu ingatan terakhir yang ia tahu adalah ia menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa hingga paru-paru nya tak bisa menghirup udara lagi._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke duduk di kursi peron masih dengan tatapan kosong. Kini ia ingat, karena shock, ia tak bisa mengingat lagi kejadian itu. Ia bahkan tak mengingat Naruto lagi. Ia melupakan segalanya. Mengubur semua memory menyakitkan itu di dasar hatinya. Hingga satu tahun berikutnya tepat sepuluh October dia membeli cake dan bertemu dengan hantu itu. Ya, pertemuannya kembali dengan Naruto. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengingatnya, mungkin itu juga alasan Naruto pura-pura tak mengingat masa lalunya, supaya Sasuke juga tak mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu.

Tap…tap…

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya meski ia belum melihat siapa yang datang. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah tau siapa itu.

"Sepertinya para pelayan kita memang tidak bisa tutup mulut ya…" ucap Sasuke lalu menatap sosok yang mendekatinya itu. Ia balas tersenyum. Sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangannya, minta ditarik berdiri. "Ayo kita ke sana. _Nii-san_…"

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah sepanjang lorong putih itu diikuti _aniki_-nya. Suasana sudah sepi, mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan dimana seseorang tengah menunggui di depan pintu ruangan itu. Seorang pelayan yang Sasuke ingat sebagai pelayan Naruto. Pria itu tampak terkejut menlihat Sasuke.

"La-lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-_sama_," sapanya. Sasuke tak berkata apapun, tapi pelayan itu tahu arti tatapan bertanya Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tersenyum dan melihat sosok yang terbaring di dalam ruangan lewat kaca pintu. "Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri setahun ini. Kurasa ia menunggu Anda."

Sasuke lalu membuka pintu dan masuk diikuti Itachi dan pelayan tadi, di meja samping ranjang ia melihat bunga yang dibawa Itachi beberapa waktu lalu. Ah, bahkan _aniki_-nya tidak mau memberitahukan bahwa ia menjenguk Naruto setiap saat, terutama di tanggal sepuluh setiap bulannya, meski yang terakhir agak terlambat. Sasuke berdiri di samping ranjang, menatap tubuh yang terbaring dengan masker oxygen menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu, kedua kakinya yang hanya sampai lutut terbalut oleh perban putih.

"Oi, _Dobe_. Bangun bodoh," ucap Sasuke. "Atau kau masih pura-pura menjadi hantu pikun yang takut pada hantu?" ia menatap ke sekeliling, mencari-cari jika saja ia masih melihat tubuh transparan yang melayang. Dan saat itulah Sasuke melihat bayangan samar yang merasuk ke tubuh Naruto, tidak begitu yakin, tapi yang jelas beberapa detik kemudian jemari Naruto bergerak dan perlahan ia membuka matanya sebagian.

"Huh, sudah bangun eh? Sudah puas jadi hantu?" seringai Sasuke.

Mata Naruto kini terarah ke sosoknya, tampak mencoba focus pada apa yang ditatapnya untuk kemudian terbelalak dan menjerit keras meski tanpa mulut terbuka, hanya terdengar seperti 'mmnnh..ngh…' seolah berkata 'hhooaaa…Teme! Ngapain kau di sini!'

"Heh, sepertinya gara-gara jadi mayat selama setahun kau kehilangan hampir seluruh indramu ya, _Baka_!" goda Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto menggumam tak jelas. "Jadi kau kembali menjadi bayi yang harus mulai belajar berjalan dan berbicara. _Suck you_."

"Hmmmphhm…mmnnhh…" Naruto berusaha mengangkat jemarinya yang tentu saja tak bisa ia lakukan, ia hanya berhasil menunjukkan gesture telunjuknya yang menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ia lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Meskipun merepotkan, aku yang akan menemani dan melatihmu. Dan…" Sasuke melirik sesaat kedua kaki Naruto yang kini tidak ada. "Aku yang akan menggendongmu kemanapun kau ingin pergi."

Naruto tampak menatap tak percaya, tapi kemudian matanya berubah menjadi bentuk bulan sabit, ia tersenyum bahagia. "Makanya, cepatlah sembuh, Dobe…" lirih Sasuke, suaranya sudah parau. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk dan terisak saat akhirnya tangan yang ia pegang melemah dan ia mendengar bunyi piip panjang saat alat mengukur detak jantung menunjukkan kurva lurus.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Desiran lembut angin menggerak-gerakkan rambut dan pakaian Sasuke. Orang-orang sudah bepergia, tapi Sasuke masih mematung di hadapan nisan di mana foto Naruto terpajang. Bunga-bunga yang masih segar tergeletak di sana. Lalu sebuah tangan memeluknya lembut, menyandarkannya di pundak.

"Ini bukan salahmu," lirih Itachi dan mengecup kepala _otouto_-nya itu. "Tubuh Naruto memang sudah lemah sejak awal, dan kata dokter shock karena kehilangan orangtua memperburuk kondisinya."

"Yea, aku tahu," jawab Sasuke. "Justru karena itulah aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku menemuinya lebih cepat dan mengatakan aku tidak akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Dengan begitu ia sudah tidak akan terbebani lagi dan bisa segera pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya."

Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Ayo pulang," ucapnya dan melangkah pergi. Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya, tapi kemudian berhenti saat merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh, tak ada siapapun, tapi mungkin saja ada sosok samar yang berdiri menatapnya, jadi ia berkata.

"Berhentilah jadi hantu pikun dan cepat pergi sana. Aku sudah tidak butuh kau, kau tahu? Aku akan punya banyak teman setelah ini. Jadi…kau juga harus punya banyak teman di sana," Sasuke menyeringai. "Mungkin di sana ada sekolah umum yang bisa kau masuki. Tapi…kalau kau sampai tidak mendapatkan teman di sana…_well_, itu tidak mungkin sih. Tapi kalau iya, aku akan selalu jadi teman cadanganmu."

Entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa ia melihat seseorang tersenyum, namun perlahan sosok itu lenyap seolah terbawa angin. Sasuke juga hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap air matanya yang hanya menggantung di pelupuk mata, untuk kemudian mengejar langkah Itachi dan dengan tiba-tiba langsung naik ke punggungnya.

"Aku capek. Gendong aku," ocehnya.

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan sebagai responnya, tapi tetap menuruti kemauan _otouto_-nya itu.

.

.

.

**~ Owari ~**


End file.
